The New Mr and Mrs Weasley
by AnneMaire95
Summary: A oneshot about Hermione and Ron's wedding, or at least how I believe the wedding may have gone. R&R!


_some info that may help with understanding the story:_

_Hermione&Ron&Harry are 27. (Ginny therefore 26). I assumed that Hermione and Ron would be marrying at an older age than Harry and Ginny did because that's how I viewed their characters. I hope you enjoy this short story, because I really enjoyed writing it. _

_Reviews would be loved :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The New Mr. and Mrs. Weasley<strong>_

Hermione nervously ran a small finger down her white dress, flatting the fabric. She turned in the mirror to examine her hair and the back of her dress, smiling at the reflection. Her hair was tied back in a beautifully braided bun exposing no frizz what so ever. The white dress ran four inches past her feet, its soft silk perfectly complementing her hourglass figure.

She leaned in close to the mirror, frowning a bit at her makeup. Ginny had incised she do the makeup, and Hermione felt uncomfortable with the amount Ginny had applied. Ginny, however, seemed quiet pleased with her accomplishment, telling Hermione that the smokey eye makeup made her brown eyes _pop,_ and the nude lipstick, along with the bronze blush, only added to the effect.

"Stop messing with it Hermione, you'll screw it all up and I'm not fixing it," Ginny snipped from the doorway.

Hermione quickly spun around, snapping her hand away from her face instantly.

Ginny had become bossier with the pregnancy, but Hermione thought it fit her wonderfully. Ginny was one of the few women who actually looked _good_ while pregnant. She had a small glow to her that seemed to brighten her red hair, and cause a sparkle in her blue eyes.

Even though she looked as though she would burst at any moment, the light rose colour dress she wore made her look even more stunning.

She didn't move from the spot in the doorway, her delicate hands rested on the large bump in the middle of her stomach, and she raised an eyebrow towards Hermione, as if daring her to try to touch her face one more time.

Hermione shook her head and laughed, walking to her best friend and engulfing her in a light hug.

Ginny returned it without hesitation, sensing the mixture of emotions Hermione was feeling.

"Ready?" She asked her as she realised from the embrace of the bride.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny eyed her curiously, waiting for an explanation, but knew Hermione wasn't going to give one. She sighed and rolled her eyes. No doubt Ron was probably acting just as ridiculous.

"What if we always fight Gin? He gets on my last nerve at times. Most of the time actually, and I know I get on his. What if the fighting and bickering never stop?" Hermione whined.

" 'Course it won't. It's what you two do. Merlin Hermione, if _that's _the reason you're nervous right now, then you're more delusional than I thought," Ginny laughed. "You love him don't you?" When Hermione nodded, she continued. "Then there's nothing really to worry about, is there?"

Hermione thought about this. _Of course she was being crazy. Ronald Weasley was the one for her, and she was about to become Mrs. Hermione Weasley; what was so scary about that? She had wanted this since her first year at hogwarts really. It had only taken them __**sixteen **__years to get to this spot; there was no reason to even second guess it. _Hermione mentally scowled herself.

Hermione looked at Ginny and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Ginny smiled back at her.

"For what? Telling you what you already knew or being the greatest maid of honour in the history of maid of honours?" Ginny teased.

Hermione laughed and took her best friend into her arms once more before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Ron was panicking. He felt as though at any moment his heart would give out and he would fall over dead. It didn't help matters that nearly two hundred people were sitting in seats, facing toward him with eager expressions plastered on their faces.<p>

The air was cool, and Ron was incredibly thankful for that, for he knew if it was any warmer he'd be sweating straight through his suit.

It was a perfect time of year for a wedding; Hermione and Ron had agreed on October because of the beauty and weather. The leaves were changing to gold, red, yellow, and orange, and the weather was just starting to really cool off. Large tents were set up in the Weasley's backyard, much like it had been for Bill and Fleur's wedding nearly ten years ago. Hermione and Ron's wedding was much, _much_ larger than Bill and Fleur's had been, and that added to Ron's nervousness.

_What if she doesn't show up? Oh Godric, please make her show up. _Ron thought as he fidgeted with his hands.

Harry seemed to take notice of it and leaned over to calm the groom.

"Mate calm down, she'll be walking down the aisle any minute and if you keep it up, the first thing she'll see is a very sweaty man wobbling back and forth," Harry stated.

"Whoa, thanks for the pep talk mate. Real glad you're the best man; hope your speech is half as good as that," Ron spat.

"Calm down Ron. Just trying to help," Harry stated, raising his hands as a form of surrendering.

Ron couldn't help but laugh, and for a minute the tight knot in his stomach disappeared, but when the music began, it tightened right back up and Ron felt light headed.

He swallowed deeply as he watched the far end of the tent anxiously. Ginny entered the tent first, walking slowly on beat with the music playing; smiling at family and old friends as she passed.

Ron couldn't help but grin at his baby sister as she stopped to the left of him, and rested her small arms on her large belly.

All heads turned this time as the music changed to a different tempo and Hermione's head peeked around the coner.

Ever so slowly, she made her way around the cornor, her arm lightly tucked in her father's.

Ron completely lost his sense. For a moment he forgot how to breath, where he was, or why he was even there; all he saw was the beautiful girl that glided toward him, beaming ear to ear as she neared him.

Before Ron knew it, she was standing beside him, taking her hand in his and looking at him with an unconditional amount of love.

Memories of the past sixteen years flooded through his mind. From his first encounter with Hermione on the Hogwarts express, to their first kiss they shared.

Ron was unaware of the preacher speaking until he heard, "these two have wished to write their own vows, Ronald, if you would."

Ron felt his face flush and his ears grow red. _What were you suppose to say? Think Ron, think! come on, you know this. _A lightbulp switched on in his head, and he opened him mouth, choosing his next words carefully.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainty found you.

"At first we couldn't see it, but everyone else around us did. I remember the times during class when I would sneak a peak at you, or purposely start a fight with you just to have a one-on-one conversation with you. I spent my school years madly in love with you, in fear that you would never feel the same for me.

"But now I know, Hermione Granger, you truly are the only one for me. You really are my better half, the other half I despicably need in order to survive in this world. In so many ways we complete each other. You have the brains, while I am athletic. You are neat and tidy, while I am slobby and messy. You follow the rules to no end, while I find ways to constantly avoid or break them.

"The day you entered my life was the day my life had a reason. Before you I was just another red haired, freckled Weasley. But because of you I am a red haired, freckled Weasley who gets the honour to have you as a wife. I take you now as my wife, and I shall remain yours for the rest of my life."

Everyone in the audience was speechless, utterly surprised by the words that had just left Ron's mouth. Surely no one had suspected such powerful, passionate words from him, but never the less, he had managed them. Hermione choked back tears as she starred at him, and softly squeezed his hand. Ron smiled down at her, desperately wanting to kiss her, but knew he had to wait.

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. For the first time in her life, Hermione was lost for words.

"I..er-don't think I can beat that."

Everyone laughed, and Ron chuckled as he waited for Hermione to speak again.

She took a deep breath, and felt herself relax.

"Today, in front of our family and friends, I take you, Ronald Weasley, to be my husband. My partner in life, my one and only true love. I will continue to cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I promise to be there as someone you can laugh with and cry with, and face any battle that comes our way.

"For two young people, we have seen the darkest of nights; have faced the most painful of days, and have lost those we never imagined losing. And yet, here we stand-together. You have always managed to be my backbone, my strength. When I have been weak, you have helped me by staying strong.

"Though I know we will bicker, and God knows we will fight- and want to ring each other's necks- but know this Ron, I will be here for you until the day you don't wish me to be. I will stand by you through everything we face. And I will love you until the last breath I take.

"Many people say that the term soul mate is a fairytale; something untrue. But I believe it is the perfect word- the _only_ word to describe what you are to me. You are my soul mate Ronald Weasley, and as we watch each other grow and live our lives, I know my love for you will only grow as well. There is no doubt in my mind that we will grow old together, watch our children grow, then witness as their children grow.

"So today, I take you as my husband, and accept myself as your wife."

A single tear fell from Hermione as she finished, looking into Ron's eyes with intensity and longing. Ron looked back at her and knew she was right; there was no one else he would be with. He was forever hers, and she would be forever his.

"Ronald Weasley, do you take Hermione Granger, whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Ron whispered without changing his gaze from Hermione.

"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said again.

The preacher then turned to face Hermione, who met only Ron's eyes as the preacher spoke the words.

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley, whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," She managed through soft tears.

"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she repeated.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And in one swift motion, their lips collided as one.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't be happier. She was dancing with Ron, not minding that she looked completely foolish, on the dance floor; twirling around in her big white dress. Her hair had already began to fall from the bun, but she didn't seem to mind. Her heart was to content with life at the moment.<p>

She stood on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on Ron's cheek.

"I love you Mr. Weasley," She whispered.

"And I love you, _Mrs. Weasley,"_ He teased.

She threw her head back and laughed, absorbing everything around her. Ron reached around her waist with his arms and picked her off the ground, spinning her in circles.

"WE'RE BLOODY MARRIED 'MIONE!" He shouted happily.

Bistanders smiled at the newly wedded couple, and Ron softly kissed her on the lips.

A light _ding_, caused by silverware tapping against a champagne glass, made the music stop and everyone looked at the noise.

Ginny stood at the main table, made for the Bride and Groom- along with a few others, and shouted "SPEACH TIME!"

Everyone took their seats, along with Hermione and Ron as Ginny made for the center of the dance floor. She placed her wand against her throat, causing it to echo like a microphone.

"Settle down everyone, don't piss of the pregnant lady," Ginny joked.

Once the volume in the room had calmed down, Ginny cleared her throat, facing her brother and his bride and smiling.

"Hermione," She beamed at her best friend, searching her brain for the right words. " 'mione. You have always been a dear friend to me-more like a sister I never had. I've looked up to you with such respect all these years, watching as you gave up everything to help your friends in need. You have always had such compassion. Yet, you've always been able to look at the world in a logical way, something very few people can do. You see the world as it presents itself to you, and I have envied you for that.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were _the one _for my brother. You were everything he needed in his life, and he was everything you needed in yours. You were-and still are-an uptight little know-it-all, who rarely let loose and enjoyed living. While Ron was the opposite. It's true what they say when opposites attract.

"My fondest memory of you two was in your sixth year at Hogwarts, when Ron had been poisoned and you had rushed to his side in the hospital wing. Blimey I don't know how you didn't fully realize he loved you in that moment.

"You said in your vows that he has always been your backbone, yet you didn't acknowledge that you have been his backbone just as much as he has been yours. When Fred-" she paused. Even after all this time, it was still so hard to talk about. "When Fred passed, you stayed up with him every night, soothing him away from all nightmares.

"And that my friend is true love. I am honoured to call you my sister-in-law. Completely and utterly honoured to be not only one of your best friends, but now your sister. Welcome to the family _Mrs. Weasley_. I wish nothing more than you two to have happiness. No other two humans on earth deserve happiness as much as you two. To Ron and Hermione."

She raised her glass, that of course was filled with water, and everyone mimicked her. Ron gently rubbed his thumb around the palm of Hermione's hand and they smiled at one another.

Ginny waddled back to her seat as Harry took her place on the dance floor.

"A round of applause for my beautiful wife," Harry started as he watched his wife take a seat next to Hermione.

Ginny blushed and shook her head, as everyone clapped for her. Harry had a full grin on his face as he turned his attention to the bride and groom.

"Ron. Hermione. You two have always been my best friends. Actually, you were my first friends I've ever had.

"You two gave up everything to help me when I needed it. And I know how hard that was on both of you, and I apologize greatly for that. Though at the same time, if I had not have dragged your butts around this country we may not be here," Ron and Hermione laughed, along with others from the audience.

" There's never been a doubt in my mind that you two were meant for each other. At the yule ball, that should have been quite obvious that there were feelings, but you both ignored them completely-Merlin only knows how. Ron, you were so angry that night, cursing under your breath any time Victor walked by," Harry smiled apologetically towards Victor Krum, who was seated near the back of the table. "Hermione, for being the brightest witch of your age, you were pretty thick headed at times.

"Never the less, somewhere along the way you two found each other, and honestly, I've never seen such a happy couple in my life-well besides me and Ginny of course," He winked at Ron, who rolled his eyes and chuckled. " You two bicker like an old married couple already-always have. But when it comes down to it, you two bring out the very best in one another. When I see the way Ron looks at you Hermione, or when you look at him, there is no doubt that you two are soul mates. I hope your life leads you down a happy path, though I know you two will be fine either way.

"A toast to the beautiful bride and her block of a husband," Everyone laughed as they raised their glasses; Ron's ears a bright shade of red even though he knew Harry was joking.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night carried on after everyone else had given their speech's, then everyone retreated to the dance floor once again. Hermione and Ron were dancing in the center of the floor, oblivious to everyone around them; completely content with one another's company.<p>

A very tipsy Luna clung to Neville as they walked over to the married couple.

" 'Mione, you look beautiful, but your hair is quite messy," Luna said in her daydream voice.

Hermione laughed-to happy to care about anything as Neville mouthed an apology and drug Luna away before she could make any more comments.

"I love your hair," Ron said as he ran a finger through the brown curls. "Completely gorgeous."

Hermione rested her head on his chest as they swayed back in forth to the music. Until then, she handed realized how tired she was.

"I love you Mrs. Weasley," Ron whispered, then brushed his lips against the top of her head.

She smiled into his chest, knowing this was exactly where she needed to be.

"I love you too Mr. Weasley," She whispered back; moving her head up to face his and kissing him briefly.

A tap on the shoulder caused her to spin around, and she beamed at the person behind her.

"Ginny! What are you still doing here? Should you be out this late in your condition?" Hermione rambled nervously, resting her eyes on the baby bump.

"Relaxe Hermione. I'm pregnant, not dying," She giggled.

Harry had his arm draped around her lower waist, and smiled at her lovingly.

"But now that you mention it 'Mione, we better be heading out. I wanted to see you two before we left though. I'd stick around for the going away part, but duty calls," Harry joked.

Ginny seemed to miss the humour and glared at him.

"Relaxe baby, you know I love you," Harry stated, trying to calm down his wife before world war III broke out.

Hermione and Ron watched the two and considered the idea of that being them someday.

After hugging and saying goodbye one last time, Harry grabbed Ginny's tiny hand and headed toward the end of the tent. A loud _crack _moments later confimered that they were gone.

"You know, we could leave early and get a head start on a few things," Ron teased; raising his eyebrows up and down as he pulled Hermione closer to him.

"Oh Ronald your such a pig!" She playfully punched his chest, but greeted his arms happily.

* * *

><p>An hour later Hermione and Ron were waving to their family and friends as they walked out of the tent hand in hand. Hermione smiled and giggled as she past her childhood friends, memories of Hogwarts flooding through her mind rapidly.<p>

She glanced up at Ron and felt her heart skip a beat. She leaned into his arm and took in his scent. He looked down at her and planted a kiss on her head.

"Ready?" He asked.

Hermione nodded, and with that, they disappeared.

_**The End**_


End file.
